Is it too late?
by romancefanficnerd
Summary: What if after Cece and Gunther go to the dance together, Cece starts to like him. But what if around the same time Rocky falls for him too. Who will Gunther chose? Will even choose either of them, or will it be too late?This story will become a test of love and llaboration with TheGirlYouUnderestimated.
1. Conflict of interest

**Hey, Hey, Hey! Okay, so my name is Romancefanficnerd, and I am collaborating with the awesome TheGirlYouUnderestimated. We will be collaborating on a creation of mine. Also, this is not an exact replica of Hot Mess It up, so there will be some inaccuracies. Okay, well I have nothing else to say except I hope you like it! Also, TheGirlYouUnderestimated if you have any words to say please say them now….**

**Well, it's me. And must I say, I am excited about this. **

**So on with the first chapter of Is It Too Late?**

**Rocky's POV:**

"Ugh," I sigh as I turned to the next page of math homework. Now usually I am really excited to do math, but not this week; this is just not my week.

I looked in the mirror, and sighed at the sight of me without a smile. I'm supposed to be the girl who's always smiling, and here I am with a frown on my face. I forced a grin to my face, and even though I could see through it, it would convince everyone else.

The grin fell away and it's because today, on October 8th, 2012 the worst thing that could happen happened; my best friend and enemy started dating.

So this is how it all went down…

**A Few Days Earlier**

**Cece's POV:**

Wow, Rocky looked pretty. She was wearing this long, flowy and pretty coral high low. Why can't I have been as pretty as her? I mean she even makes a messy bun look amazing. But my self-esteem lowering thoughts were interrupted by the very girl who was accidently the cause of them.

"Omg, I am so excited for today's dance, aren't you?" Rocky said enthusiastically which made me sick. I walked over to her and said,

"Of course not!" I basically yelled at the crazy person sitting next to me.

"Look, Cece it won't be bad. I mean we owe Gunther and Tinka, for almost sending Gunther away with that advice column of ours." Rocky said calmly, which I didn't understand.

"_Look Rocky_. Gunther is still here and to me that is a win-win." I said trying to change her mind. But all she did was stand up and give me smart talk.

"Cece, he almost went back to the old country because of us giving him and Tinka terrible advice. So I think the least we can do is this. All you have to do is just go to the dance with him. Who knows it could be fun." She says as she walks over to get her coat, and I followed her and angrily said;

"I know! And it's not going to be fun! Why can't you go with him? I mean you're always complaining about how there are no guys at this school who are tall enough for you. And he's tall."

Then Rocky was hesitant, which made me curious…

"Ewww, gross, Cece. Let's just go," Rocky said trying to play it off. Which wasn't working.

**Towards the end of the dance**

"You're one of the best dancers on Shake It Up! Chicago." Gunther said as we awkwardly slow danced.

"Oh really?" I asked surprisingly.

"Nope, but if we get married, you should get used to me lying to you." Gunther said with this big grin on his face. Then I felt like I was going to puke so I pulled my arms from his neck and stormed off.

I ran all the way to the front of the school. This didn't make me feel any better. But the cold nice breeze on my face did help a little. Then I thought about a lot of things; how I should have never gave that advice, how Gunther was nice to me, which I found quite weird, also, I wondering why I haven't seen Rocky since we were dropped off. I remember her telling me she had to go the bathroom but I haven't seen her since.

"What's wrong?" Gunther said as he walked up behind me, and sat next to me.

"Everything, I mean, well, I just want to go home," I said as I stood up, I don't know what got into me, but I just felt like leaving.

"Uh, let me walk you home, I mean it's the least I can do, we are dating," Gunther said smiling, and I don't know but sometimes he will just say the right thing and the wrong time.

"Really Gunther? You really thought we were dating? Of course we aren't! The only reason went to the dance with you is because of Rocky made me!" I yelled, instantly regretting it.

"What do you mean, I thought you liked me?" Gunther said, though he sounded more embarrassed than hurt by the realization.

"That's not what I meant. I mean I gave you some bad advice and then you said that you were going to move back to the old country. So Rocky told me it would help if you went to the dance with someone, to make you feel better." I explained getting confused.

"Uh Cece, I don't know what you are talking about. I mean I never saw that video, and I am not moving back to the old country." Gunther said with the same amount of confusion as me.

"But if, wait, so Tinka isn't Glitter Girl? And you're not that sad kid who couldn't get a date? Then, who are they? And who did I send back to the old country? " I said, a small smile coming onto my face.

I was kind of happy this date was finally over, but also kind of upset that it was over as well. I thought it was weird, but didn't really think too much on it.

"I don't know. But my cousin did leave yesterday, saying something about someone giving bad advice. And feeling humiliated…" Gunther said while putting all the pieces together.

"Hey, you made my cousin go back to the old country!" He said as he turned to me pointing an accusing finger, but I just ran.

**Gunther's POV**

Well that was… interesting.

As I walked into the dance, I saw this really pretty girl. I couldn't see her face, but she was a leggy, dark haired girl, who had this coral flowy high low dress, and she was really pretty. Well at least her backside. Okay, well not like that. But she seemed gorgeous already from behind.

And even though I was zero for one on girls tonight, I thought I would be good to give it another try. So I did,

I walked over to her and said,

"If I received a nickel for every time I saw someone as beautiful as you, I'd have five cents," I said and she laughed a marvelous laugh, turning around with a smile on her face, and I had one too. It fell away immediately when I recognized who it was.

"Uh, Gunther what are you doing?" Rocky asked with that Rocky-like smirk that only she seemed to be able to pull off on her face. _Are you kidding me?_ I just used a pick up line on Rocky Blue of all people!?

"Oh nothing, just wanted to show what it's like to be hit on. Just joking, see? Ha, ha, ha. . ." I said, avoiding eye contact and laughing nervously.

"Sure…" She laughed, briefly touching my arm before walking away.

This is just not my day.

**The Next Day**

**Rocky's POV**

Oh, guess what?

Last night, guess who tried to ask me out? Gunther. Well, I think he was asking me out. Wait, why I am excited?

No, this can't be good. Do I like Gunther? No, that's impossible, but the question is do I want it to be possible? Maybe…. No, this is just teenage hormones, right?

The more I thought about it, the more it seemed to me that it wasn't impossible, just more improbable.

My thoughts were interrupted, by my phone going off. I could hear my ringtone, Brown Eyed Girl, playing at full blast.

As I walked over to my phone I hummed the words, thankful I was alone.

"_Sha la la, la la, la la, la la, l-la te da. Just like that._ Um, Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Hey, Rocky!"

"Hey Cece guess what? Last night I-" I was cut off by Cece saying;

"Guess who asked me out?" She said, stealing the conversation from me. Is she that impatient? Or that self-centered?

"Who?" I said with lacking enthusiasm.

"Gunther!" She said excitedly.

What this can't be happening, I mean Gunther and Cece? Together? Maybe the Mayans were right after all. Maybe the world will end.

"What happen?" I said in shock, trying to process it all.

"Well, I was at Crusty's, and then Gunther came up to me, and asked me out. And I said yes!"

"What? How? Yesterday you hated and now you're….you're that, with him." I said confused and unable to complete my own sentences.

"Well, things change, Rocky. I have grown up, more marture." She explained as I ran my hand through hair. I could almost see that know-everything smirk she pulled off so well.

"Cece, dating someone you don't like doesn't make you mature, it makes you selfish. You are doing a disservice, to you and Gunther. I mean you could break his heart," I said trying to make her understand that this was a bad idea.

"No, but Rocky I like him. I really do."

"But Cece, I don't think-"

"Oh, got to go Rocks, Gunther and I are going roller-skating."

"Wait, Cece, I thought we were going to meet up with Deuce and hang out?" I said quite frustrated that she forgot our plans.

"Oh, sorry Rocky, but you should totally bring Deuce and come with us. And it could be a double date."

"But Cece, Deuce and I aren't dating."

"Yeah, that's sounds like a you problem, but I will see you there. Later!"

"No, Cece, wait! Um, hello?" But the line had already went dead, leaving me upset. Not just because I have to go roller-skate tonight, something I've never been good at, but also the fact that I have a feeling that Gunther is going to get hurt by the end of all this.

And to top that now I am going to have to pretend to be…friends with…Gunther.

I mean, what could she see in a guy like him? I fell onto my bed, my homework falling onto the floor. At this point I didn't care. Cece had a boyfriend, and he was . . . Gunther, of all people!

I just hope that she'll figure out if her supposed feelings are true, or if she just felt sad for him. To be honest, I wouldn't put it past her to just want a boyfriend at the moment. I hope I didn't just sound like a bad friend. I'll make it up to her, even if she didn't hear that.

I grabbed my phone again, remembering the plans for later on. I scrolled though my contacts, realizing I only had Tinka's number and not Gunther's, before finding the one I was looking for.

"Hey, Deuce, can you do a favor for me?"

**Okay, so that's it, thanks to TheGirlYouUnderestimated for helping me make an awesome chapter! And thanks everyone for reading it! And I can't wait to post the next chapter, next week. Thanks bye!**

**Hey, it's TheGirlYouUnderestimated, but since I realize how long that it is, I shall also be called Moxie. And I hoped you all enjoyed the first chapter of Is It Too Late?**

**Btw, thanks TheGirlYouUnderestimated or Moxie, for making all the thoughts in my head come to life.**


	2. Birthday

Hey guys! Okay so I know this is a late post. But today (if you live in the US) is still my birthday. On October 30, 1998 and at 8:33 my awesomeness was born. (Narcissistic)

Anyways I thought as a cool, fanfiction birthday present. People could send in what they want to see in the next chapter of this story. Because when you guys tell me exactly what to do I can get 2,000 out in about an hour. But I am doing it by myself, I kind of suck.

So thanks, for reading and btw I am 14.

Bye

From Romancefanficnerd


	3. Roller Rink

**Hey, Hey, Hey! Okay, so my name is Romancefanficnerd, and I am collaborating with the awesome TheGirlYouUnderestimated. She didn't have anything to say but if she did it would be something awesome. Also, we alternate responsibility so this chapter was mostly TheGirlYouUnderestimated.**

**Recap:**

**Gunther's POV**

"Uh, Gunther what are you doing?" Rocky asked with that Rocky-like smirk on her face. ARE YOU KIDDING ME? Rocky of all people!?

"Oh nothing, I was just joking. See, .ha…." I said unreassuringly.

"Sure…" She said as she laughed and walked away.

This is just not my day.

**Rocky's POV**

"No, Cece. Um hello?" And with that the line went dead and I was sad. Not just because I am going to roller-skate tonight (which I suck at), but the fact that I have a feeling that Gunther is going to get hurt. And to top that now I am going to have to pretend to be…friends with…Gunther. Ew.

**End of Recap**

**Rocky's POV**

I arrived at the skating rink with Deuce in tow. He didn't seem at all happy about the situation, and frankly, I couldn't blame him.

Not only are we already losing our best friend to a guy who would bedazzle his tongue, but we got stuck on a date with one another. Which sucks, because WE DON'T EVEN LIKE EACH OTHER!

Now, don't get me wrong, Deuce is a wonderful guy and I love him and everything. The same way I love Ty; like family. And I know he feels the same way about me, as in being family.

"This sucks, I don't even know how to roller skate!" Deuce complained, adjusting his headphones.

"Well, that makes two of us. Maybe we can fall together?" I said, nudging him with my elbow.

"You mean like this?" He grabbed my arm, and brought us both down to the ground.

Even if it hurt my butt, I had to laugh. I mean, this was most likely going to be our entire night. Falling all our butts and getting weird looks. We calmed down from laughing, but once we looked at one another again we broke out into giggles. And yes, this is very immature, I just couldn't help it. For some reason, I just couldn't stop.

As we stood up, we walked into the roller rink.

As we look into the crowded and stuffy roller rink, that smelt like overcooked pizza, and was bursting my ear drums with Janelle Monae, I thought 'Why am I here?' I mean do I really need to please Cece that much? I am on a sort of date with Deuce who I don't like like, and with Gunther who I really don't like. But I endured it, I mean this is all for my best friend, right?

"See? This is working out already!" Deuce and I quieted down at the sound of Cece's voice. We looked up to see her all decked out. Like, who does that to go roller skating?

She was wearing this elaborate but cute pink dress, with sequins. (I am guessing because of Gunther.)

"Hey, Cece." I heard Gunther say as he came from behind us, going to the redhead and putting his arm around her. This going to be a lot to get used to.

"Hey, Deuce."

I waited for him to greet me, and then realized he was ignoring me on purpose. 'Yeah, because it was totally my idea to come on this date with you and Cece.' I said to myself.

"Let's go and get our skates before the pretty ones are gone." Cece said, taking Gunther's hand and dragging him throughout the building. Gunther frowned which kind of shocked me, I mean I thought he would at least want to the cute ones, let alone the sparkly ones.

Deuce and I stood up, following them to the other side of the rink pushing pass the crowd. At one point there was door that we had to open to get to the shoes, and Deuce stepped in front of me, holding the door open for me.

"This way, love." He bowed, using the British accent he picked up from a movie we watched once. I can't remember the name, but I do remember the male lead being hot.

"Thank you, kind sir," I replied, curtsying and using my own accent. We both laughed as we walked through the door.

"You guys spend too much time together," Cece deadpanned.

"No we don't," Deuce and I said together, both of us crossing our arms. We shared a look, smiled breaking out on our face.

"Oh, well, maybe not," We said in unison again. We shared a laugh, grabbing each other's shoulders to stay up right.

"Oh, Deuce I am almost forgot, you owe me a Coke," I said, taking him away from the couple that had ignored our laughing bout to swallow each other's faces. I'm sorry, but what does she see in him again

After Deuce bought us a large Coke for us to share, we sat down at one of the small tables that scattered the rink.

"God, did you see them? They have no shame." He laughed, taking a sip from the cup.

"And I swear, it's like she expected us to meet up and start sucking face like them. I think she has this weird mentality thing. And if she has something, I need it too. Cause I guess it extends to boyfriends." I said, grabbing the cup from him. It tasted bittersweet on my tongue.

I looked up from the drink and nearly choked. Deuce was making the most hilarious kissing face, with his tongue out and moving all around. "Oh, Rocky, oh yeah, you taste so good." Deuce said gaining looks from the rapidly moving crowd.

I choked a little on my drink trying to stifle a laugh at the scene. He stopped making the face, and looked at me without any expression. He broke it in about three seconds, a large grin breaking out on his face.

"Deuce, that was all kinds of wrong." I sputtered, trying to take another drink.

"Yeah, but it was funny, huh?" He held out his arms as a way to show that he stood by his act.

Once the giggles died down and I could properly drink again, silence hung over us. We looked at one another, nothing to really say.

**Deuce's POV**

For some reason, Rocky and I had nothing to say to one another. We sat in silence for a bit, passing the Coke back and forth until it was half empty.

"So, you guys having fun?" Cece plopped down next to Rocky, handing her a pair of skates. Cece already had her's on, and so did Gunther who sat next to me and gave me my skates.

"Totes, Deuce and I totally, like, just made out. We're, like, so in love, totally." I bit down on my tongue trying not to laugh at Rocky's valley girl impression. This was kind of stereotypically spot on.

Cece looked confused, while Gunther just kept on ignoring Rocky. Which I really wonder why, I mean I know they don't like each other, but I thought for at least Cece's sake that he would fake a smile, like we were.

"You guys made out?" Cece asked, pointing at the two of us. Rocky laughed, laying her head on the table to hide her face.

"If you need to puke, please tell me." Gunther whispered in my ear with his accent heavy. It took me a second to realize what he was insinuating. I knew he and Rocky weren't the best of friends, and even if I never saw Rocky that way, it's not like she's my last option.

I mean, she's really smart. It's so funny watching her study, because her nose scrunches up in the cutest way.

She's also really fun to be around, as long as you don't get her into a nerdy mood. But if that happens, all you have to do is put a puppy in her face. It is the absolute most adorable thing you will ever see when Rocky is playing with a puppy.

And it's not like she's ugly. In fact, she's far from it. If anything, she's one of the prettiest girls I know. I don't see how kissing she would make anyone want to puke. It would probably be soft and nice.

"Earth to Deuce. Hello?" I snapped out of my thinking at the sound of Rocky's voice.

"Deuce, you okay?"

"Yeah, peachy," I muttered.

"Told you kissing her make people sick." Gunther said under his breath. I 'accidentally' stomped on his foot. He sent me a daggering look which I ignored.

"Deuce, let's go skate. I feel like falling on my butt," Rocky joked, awkwardly standing up on her skates.

**Gunther's POV**

I watched as Rocky tried to stand on her skates, her back turned to us. Suddenly, I was reminded when I had accidentally hit on her at the dance. But something I wonder is what would have happened if _that _never happen. Would it be a good or bad thing?

I looked at Cece who was laughing at her friend's clumsiness. It was pretty funny. I licked my lips, tasting blueberries. Cece's lip gloss, I reasoned.

Deuce was staring at Rocky so hard I thought he had x-ray vision. Not that you could blame him if he did, Rocky has filled out to her height. She has this long, tall… what am I saying? I hate her.

Deuce slipped on his own skates, trying to stand much in the same fashion as Rocky. They held onto one another as they slowly skated away, laughing loudly each time one almost fell.

"They are so cute together! I am the greatest matchmaker there is!" Cece boasted, patting herself on the back.

"Yes you are, babe, just look how that random guy flirting with Rocky." I did a double take after I said that, seeing that yes, there was some guy with blond hair flirting with Rocky. Judging from her face, she didn't seem to be enjoying it very much.

"Oh, well, now Rocky and I both have blond boyfriends!" Cece said enthusiastically.

I nearly choked on my own spit. "Boyfriend? Cece, she just met the guy and she looks like she's gonna be sick on his shoes." I pointed out, trying to see what Cece saw.

I came to the realization that she just wants Rocky to have a boyfriend like her. Well, isn't that odd. But I still couldn't figure out where Deuce was.

"I have a boyfriend!" Our heads snapped in the direction of Rocky once again, seeing her panicked face. She was looking around nervously, hoping to get out of it. Even though I didn't want to, I had to help her.

Without thinking, I got up and skated over to her. I came up behind her, putting my arm around her shoulders. "Hey, sweetie, what's going on?"

The guy looked at me like he couldn't believe I would go out with Rocky. Seeing him look Rocky up and down again made me see that he gave me that look to say that he couldn't believe Rocky would go out with _me_. Which I don't get, I mean I'm awesome.

"Nothing, just trying to tell this guy I'm already spoken for." Rocky fell into me, grabbing my hand.

"What the hell? Rocky, how could you do this to me?"

**Cliffy! Dang, is it Runther, Reuce, Gece, Dece? Only one way to find out, keep reading! And who was that mystery voice? And I can't wait to post the next chapter, next week. Thanks bye!**

**-Moxie and Romancefanficnerd**


	4. Who do you believe?

**Hey, Hey, Hey! Okay, so my name is Romancefanficnerd, and I am collaborating with the awesome TheGirlYouUnderestimated. Also, we alternate responsibility so this chapter was mostly yours truly, but she probably made it more awesome.**

**Aww, thank you. -Moxie**

**Recap:**

**Gunther's POV**

"Nothing, just trying to tell this guy I'm already spoken for." Rocky fell into me, grabbing my hand.

"What the hell? Rocky, how could you do this to me?"

**Deuce's POV**

"Deuce, let's go skate. I feel like falling on my butt," Rocky joked, awkwardly standing up on her skates.

**End of Recap**

**Gunther's POV:**

"What the hell? Rocky, how could you do this to me?" We heard a voice, making us both turn around. We both still had our arms wrapped around each other, and even though it was quite pleasant, I feel that soon enough I'll have to be quarantined.

When we saw who was asking us the question, we both dropped our hands and took a step away from each other. And guess who it was;

Cece.

**Rocky's POV:**

Cece had this look of betrayal on her face, which I really didn't understand.

"How could you Rocky? I mean I thought we were best friends." Cece said looking as if she was about to cry, and with me still not understanding what all the fuss is about.

But before I could say anything Deuce just so happened to have appeared right behind Cece. Where did he come from anyway?

"Yeah Rocks, this is a new low, even for you." Deuce said comforting Cece. A _new_ low? What kind of low was I at before? I just looked at them and said;

"Okay, I'm sorry but what are you two talking about?" I said turning to Gunther and he just shrugged. Then I looked behind me, and saw that boy still trying to check me out, which made it even more awkward than it was before.

"Wow Rocky, I can't believe you've been dating Gunther behind my back!" Cece said, starting to cry, and Deuce started to pat her back.

"Look Cec- Wait, what? You really think that Gunther and I are dating? No, that's so gross; we were only pretending to date, so this guy would leave me alone." I said as I pointed to the guy behind me. _And why aren't you mad at Gunther? _I wanted to add, but knew it would only make it worse. Cece stood up straight, and said;

"I don't believe you." Cece said but then Gunther stepped up and said;

"Well, Cece it's true." Gunther said and just like that, Cece just believed him.

**Character's aside:**

Are you freaking kidding me? The girl, who you have been friends with since preschool, said it's not true, but you don't believe her. Oh, but then all Gunther has to do is say; oh it's not true, and Cece falls like puddy into his hands.

This whole Cece and Gunther thing annoyed me before, but now she was taking his side over mine? I really don't like this; I mean she probably is just using him. Which, to be honest, I'm trying to figure out for what.

But you know what? Rocky Blue is a good friend, 'the one who is always there for her friend.' So I am just going to fake a smile and pretend to be nice to Gunther for now. But I can't promise that I will be nice to him in a few minutes.

**End of aside.**

Then the boy stepped between me and Gunther, which already was a tight fit so he was practically on me and said;

"Okay so you guys aren't dating?" He said confused then Gunther just turned around and said;

"Dude, vhat are you still doing here?" Gunther said his accent heavier than I've ever heard. The weird guys left, but not before turning around quickly saying 'call me'. I just shook my head in disapproval, and then I turned back around to Cece.

"Cece, I would never want hurt you like that." I said as I started to walk over to Cece, opening my arms, for us to hug. Then Gunther just pushed me out of the way, and said;

"Yeah, and I would never date Rocky. I mean because that's just gross." Gunther said hugging, and now kissing Cece. Which I couldn't believe.

I mean, you're really going to have a tongue race with the guy that just insulted your supposed best friend? When they finally finished swapping spit, Cece turned to me.

"And I am sorry Rocky. You're an awesome friend." Cece said which basically annoyed me, because, well because of a lot of reasons.

Well, first of all, just a few minutes ago you acted like I had betrayed you and even got Deuce to turn against me. Secondly, you didn't even try to listen to me, when you should know that I would never do that. Thirdly, you didn't believe me even when you finally let me explain, but apparently Gunther can do no wrong.

So basically for the rest of the night, it was like a plot line from a bad story; Cece and Gunther just sucking faces everywhere, from the rink, to the smelly shoe section. Which can kind of empty out a crowd. And then there was this awkward silence between Deuce and I, because of that whole taking Cece's word over mine, which I still don't get.

So now we were sitting at the table, and it was me and Deuce having a see how long you can't stare at each other contest, and Cece and Gunther, well let's just say; they were doing a lot of giggling with their inside jokes, that no one could understand. I mean they have only dated for roughly two days, and they are having complex inside jokes. Seriously? Complex and Cece don't even go together.

So after sitting there for about another half an hour, I spoke up and said;

"Hey guys, it's getting pretty late, I think we should just go." I said starting to put my coat on.

"But Rocks it's only 7:30." Cece said kind of ruining my plan to get out of this place.

"Yeah, but boy am I tired. I should probably just get going." I said, taking my skates back and walking out of the rink. As I was about to turn the corner someone grabbed my arm.

**Deuce's POV:**

Rocky left in a hurry, and I thought the gentleman like thing to do was follow her. I just wanted to know if she was okay.

She was about to turn the corner so I sped up and when I was close enough I grabbed her arm and said;

"Whoa, Rocky what's wrong?" I asked actually concerned in Rocky's answer. Then she turned around said;

"I just don't understand how Cece could be so influenced by Gunther, and Gunther could be so oblivious that Cece is using him." Rocky said, trying to find the right words.

"But how do you that, Rocky? I mean for all we know, they could be completely, and utterly in love." I said, but neither of us believed what I just said.

"Are you kidding me? Cece and Gunther have hated each other ever since the first grade, and after some bad advice is given, they're all lovey dovey. And I don't know why but I just don't get it." Rocky said, and starting to look a little frustrated. Then I put my hand on her shoulder and said;

"Rocky, are you jealous? Do you like Gunther?" I asked obviously hitting a soft spot because before knew it, Rocky yelled;

"NO!" Rocky said before walking away.

Okay I am really not good with girls. After looking back at Gunther and Cece, who seemed oblivious that we had left. I shook my head, turning to walk home.

**Gunther's POV:**

After about half an hour of more kissing, I could honestly say, that my lips hurt, so I pulled away.

"Hey Cece, how about I walk you home." I said.

"Sure, I would love for you to walk me home." Cece smiled, and I wouldn't say she's clingy but let's just say we are very close. But I don't mind, I mean Cece is smoking hot, and I have liked her ever since the third grade, so I am not going to mess this up.

As we were walking down the street, Cece stopped and turned to me.

"What's wrong?" I said looking at Cece concerned.

"Oh well, I just wondering… Why did you help Rocky like that?" Cece said, and then I opened my mouth to answer, and then I really wondered why. I mean, why I actually wanted to help her. Rocky is my enemy, which isn't saying much since I'm dating Cece.

"I, well I saw that Rocky was in trouble, and I wanted to help her." I said, but it didn't sound right, I mean me wanting to help Rocky? This would make Tinka laugh.

"Aww, that's so sweet Gunther! I knew I would you eventually warm up to Rocky." Cece said, smiling then she kissed my cheek, and I was happy that I was making my girl happy. Then she continued;

"Omg! I got the bestest ideas evers!"

"What" I laughed at her grammar mistake.

"You and Rocky should totes hang out! And then my best friend and my boyfriend will be besties! This is going to be so cool!" Cece squealed.

"Hey, I don't think that's the best idea."

"No really it's perfect! I will set something up! Yay!" She said, with too much enthusiasm. But I thought today was bad, and now I am going to have to pretend to like Rocky more.

"Yay." I said lacking enthusiasm as we walked home.

**The next day.**

**Rocky's POV:**

As I was getting ready for my volunteer work for the animal shelter. I grabbed apple, and as I was about leave, I thought about it and I realized, that I was finally going to have some nice fun, by myself.

Don't get me wrong, I love my friends to death it's just sometimes, I need some me time. So I cleared my mind, and decided to enjoy this fun time by myself, because I knew that eventually it would be over.

And as if it was right on cue, my thigh started buzz, and at first I let out a giggle because it tickled, but after that it, I looked at my phone.

It was Cece.

I groaned, and answered my phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Rocky! So you want to do something today?"

"No Cece, you know I can't because I am helping at the animal shelter."

"Oh come on Rocks, can't you just tell them to you know, like wait? I mean Gunther's gone today." Cece said, self-absorbed as ever.

"First of all, I am sorry your boyfriend was busy, second, I can't tell the animal shelter to wait, and third, was I really your second choice, behind Gunther?" I said kind of angry.

**Cece's POV:**

I know Rocky was talking but all I heard was blah, blah, blah, no, then I heard some more blah, blahs' so I just sat there, and when I heard a pause I said;

"Fine Rocky, I will find something else to do. Maybe Deuce is free. Byyyyyyeee!" I said as I closed my phone, before she could respond.

I could've sworn Gunther said he was going to help at the animal shelter today, instead of hanging out with me. The more I thought about it, the less it seemed true. Gunther's not lame enough to pass me up for some smelly animals.

I texted Deuce to come over, but he said he couldn't because he had work. I guess I'm going to Crusty's today.

...

Crusty's was pretty empty today, so Deuce was able to sit and talk with me.

"So, Rocky blew you off?" He asked after I told him what happened.

"Yeah. Apparently, she would rather volunteer than hang out with her best friend," I explained, biting into my meat lover's supreme that I couldn't get when Rocky was with me.

Deuce gave me a look. "Um, Cece, I don't think that's such a bad thing,"

"What do you mean?"

"You and I both know Rocky has wanted to volunteer more, but she hangs out with us a lot. So maybe it's not such a bad thing," He answered, swiping a slice from me.

"Whatever. And before that, Gunther blew me off for something, I don't know what, but it's like no one wants to hang out with me," I said, finishing off my cheesy bread.

"Ce, you know that's not it. They just want some time for themselves. Now, if you excuse me, I have to work." Deuce stood up, leaving me alone.

"I'll call Gunther, he should be free by now," I took out my phone, and realized that he still wasn't on my speed dial. I usually put cute guys who I just met as my number two, but he wasn't on the list at all.

As I waited for him to answer, I looked over at Deuce who was trying to the order for a group of like twenty teens. I giggled, watching him struggle to get all of the orders.

"I am Gunther! And you have reached my voicemail!" I hung up, scoffing. Why didn't he answer me? I'm his girlfriend. Deuce always answered his phone for Dina.

Whoa, where did that come from?

**Yeah. –Moxie\**

**Oh my goodness graciousness! That was awesome, and when I was reading it, I made special voices which mad its totes better. (Sorry, I am still thinking like Cece) Anyways how did you like the chapter? I mean there were Runther, Gece, Reuce, and Dece. Who will I choose? Thanks for reading.**


	5. Misguided Anger

**Hey, Hey, Hey! Okay, so my name is Romancefanficnerd, and I am collaborating with the awesome TheGirlYouUnderestimated. So, since I have been gone for a little while, I decided to do this whole chapter by myself to start this story up again.**

**Title: Misguided Anger**

**Recap:**

**Deuce's POV:**

"Rocky, are you jealous? Do you like Gunther?" I asked obviously hitting a soft spot because before knew it, Rocky yelled;

"NO!" Rocky said before walking away.

Okay I am really not good with girls. After looking back at Gunther and Cece, who seemed oblivious that we had left. I shook my head, turning to walk home.

**Gunther's POV:**

"Hey, I don't think that's the best idea."

"No really it's perfect! I will set something up! Yay!" She said, with too much enthusiasm. But I thought today was bad, and now I am going to have to pretend to like Rocky more.

"Yay." I said lacking enthusiasm as we walked home.

**The next day.**

**Rocky's POV:**

"Oh come on Rocks, can't you just tell them to you know, like wait? I mean Gunther's gone today." Cece said, self-absorbed as ever.

"First of all, I am sorry your boyfriend was busy, second, I can't tell the animal shelter to wait, and third, was I really your second choice, behind Gunther?" I said kind of angry.

**Cece's POV:**

"I am Gunther! And you have reached my voicemail!" I hung up, scoffing. Why didn't he answer me? I'm his girlfriend. Deuce always answered his phone for Dina.

Whoa, where did that come from?

**End of Recap**

**Rocky's POV:**

Once I got off the train, I went straight to the animal shelter which was fairly close. Today, some groups will be building animal homes, for while they are at the shelter. And since I really didn't feel like getting down and dirty, I will be a part of the small group that will be making animal clothes to keep them warm since winter is approaching.

I was walking down the street and I saw Tinka walking by giving me a dirty look, which would have been completely normal for me except for the fact that she was coming straight out the animal shelter in which I was to be working. And let's just say I didn't like the thought of having Gunther and Tinka standing over and insulting me all day. Yeah not my favorite pastime, I could see it now…

"_You call that a sweater? More like a not sweater! Hahaha!" Tinka said as she pointed her finger at me as if we were still in the first grade._

"_Yeah, no wonder __my __Cece left you for me. Haha!" Gunther spat which actually hurt._

**And did I mention in my little daydreams Gunther and Tinka aren't as witty as they are in real life, but you probably didn't notice.**

But what if I was wrong, what if they are nice people, who just misguide their anger and…

"Loser." She said as she walked past me, which at least brought me back to reality knowing that they would are too cold and callus to do anything to help the benefit of others.

"Yeah, whatever twinkly toes." I retorted as I walked by. She stopped and turned towards me but I just kept walking as I hid my smiling face as I walked away.

As I was reciting 'we are the champions' in my head, my phone starting to ring. The caller id said Deuce and I just rolled my eyes knowing that he was probably going to ask me if I liked Gunther again. WHICH I DON'T! Wait, why am I telling you this I mean you see my point of view, you understand. I just think that Cece and Gunther aren't good for each other.

"Hello?" I said trying to pretend like I didn't know who was on the other end of the line.

"Hey Rocks, it's me Deuce. Cece's here and she is sad, because she thinks that you and Gunther ditched her. And I can't blame her…"

"What? Why would she think that? Why would you think that? But it is Cece here; I mean she thinks that if my plans don't involve her I am the mean one." I said harshly not knowing where that came from.

"Dude, Rocky where did that come? Is it because of Gunther?" Deuce said not really knowing when to let a topic die.

"Deuce I don't like Gunther. He has been our tormentor for years, why would I like him and why would Cece like him? Why do you keep asking me about it? I mean so many things are unexplained here. Like how if Gunther hated us both, why would he pick Cece…" I said not really knowing where I was going with this but apparently Deuce was when he said;

"And not you? Face it Rocky, you might not like him, but I know that the reason that you are mad is because you keep thinking why didn't he choose me? But if you really want me to stop bringing it up, I will. But Cece wanted me to ask you to call her if you see Gunther." Deuce said as I had a sideways look on my face.

"Deuce, why would I see Gunther? I mean I am volunteering and that actually requires being nice to people, something Gunther doesn't know how to d- Gunther? What are you doing here?" I said absentmindedly ending my call with Deuce and walking over to Gunther.

"Wait, Raquel Blue will be here? Security!" Gunther said obliviously. All of my previous thoughts went away and I walked up to him and said;

"They don't have security."

"Why not?"

"Um, Gunther you do know that this is a charity, and don't you think if they could pay us, that they would have security?" I said looking at a true blonde, but I can't help but feel this relief that I knew someone here. Even if it was someone I didn't like.

"Aww, come on guys. Let's all get along for our furry friends." A random hippy guy in flip flops said, as he put his arms around us.

"Okay, first eww. Second, why are you even here Gunther? I mean don't you like seeing things suffer?" I said knowing that it was a little bit harsher than I intended for it to be, but I couldn't go back now.

"Well for your information: Since I got some extra fabric from the old country, I decided to give the less fortunate some good clothes. And I think I might have enough for you?" He said pointing at my outfit, which was basically the organization's shirt, blue jeans, and some doc martens. I just rolled my eyes, wondering why it hurt a little more when he insulted me, but I just shrugged it off and walked away, knowing that it was going to be a long weekend.

**Cece's POV**

As I waited for Deuce who was off calling Rocky, I notice a few cute boys checking me out. And I couldn't help but notice one of them who went to our school, his name was Tristan. He was a really cute baseball player, and… BOYFRIEND! You have a boyfriend! I thought to myself before focusing back on my pizza and having a mental battle with myself.

Why would you do that? You have Gunther?

It was just a glance, and Gunther is the one ignoring me.

So, what? Maybe he was actually busy, he likes you and you can't mess this up. What would Rocky think? Do you want for her to be right all the time?

"Yo Ce, you alright?" Deuce asked waking me from my thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm fine; you know what Deuce we're going on a little field trip." I said as I grabbed his hand and started leading him out the door. But he pulled me back.

"What's wrong Deuce? You have to go to the bathroom already?"

"No Cece, but if you haven't noticed, I have a job. I can't waste time going out and hunting down Gunther for pointless reasons." Deuce said as he headed back to counter.

"There not pointless reasons! He could be cheating on me! Right now!" I said not understanding why Deuce was leaving my side, maybe it was that talk with Rocky… Deuce then just looked and me and smirked, then he said;

"Have you seen Gunther?" And with that I stormed out, not understanding why no one cared about my feelings anymore.

**Gunther's POV**

A few hours had past, and during that time, I had found myself stealing glances at Rocky. You know so I could have better insults, but I couldn't help but notice how beautiful… her sewing is. I mean that whole butterfly technique is doing wonders with the fabric that I brought. And then the worst thing happened, I felt this weird feeling in my stomach, and it made me jerk upright into a standing position.

It made my heart race, and I felt calm, and it was just awful, until I realized what was happening…

"What do you want Gunther?" Rocky said which sounded only 40% hateful, but I knew what was about to happen and it was probably gonna be one of the worst experiences of my life, but my body was making me do it.

"I just wanted to say that you are a really beautiful…um, seamstress. Ugh, I'm gonna be sick." I said weakly before collapsing into the chair next to her as she burst into whirlpool of giggles.

"Wow,*giggle* Gu-*giggle*nther, I didn't really realize *giggle* all I needed to do for a compliment was *giggle* sew." She said as if it was the most ridiculous thing she has ever heard. And even though I was blushing like a 3rd grader who just told his crush that he loved her, her laugh was just so contagious, and before I knew it, Rocky and I were laughing hysterically for no good reason. And then for about an hour or so, we found ourselves still talking, laughing and reminiscing and I honestly was happy in the company of Rocky Blue.

"I can't believe it." Rocky said now going into a more serious tone.

"What?" I asked actually curious.

"I, Rocky Blue, am actually enjoying unforced time with Gunther Hessenheffer, and I am actually realizing he's not that bad of a guy."

"And, I, Gunther Hessenheffer, don't want to bulge my eyes out in the company of you." I smiled.

"Okay, we might need to work on your compliments; if we are gonna hangout like this." Rocky said with a playful smile.

"Fine, how about this, you have really nice chocolate brown eyes, you are an exceptional dancer, you have a very good voice, and you're a blessing to this world." I said using hand gestures, over-exaggeratedly. Rocky smiled and said;

"Okay, were going to need to work with the compliments, but I guess it's proper that I give you one back. You're cute…in the upmost platonic way." She said as she walked away to go help the younger kids clean up but for they closed the shelter up for the night. I called after her;

"Hey Rocky, your cool too." I said in an American accent, copying a weird romance movie that I saw last night, and with that I just smiled, and went to help.

**Cece's POV **

A few minutes before.

I was walking around looking for any signs of Gunther, wondering why everyone had been so mean to me lately. Then I saw a sign, it said;

The Doggie-Dog Animal Shelter

(not exclusively for Dogs)

And so I walked towards the door, and to my surprise I saw Gunther and Rocky talking and at first I was angry, but then my phone rang, it was from Gunther. Before I answered it, I noticed that Gunther wasn't holding his phone. He probably butt dialed me, how cute. But I answered the phone anyways.

(phone conversation)

"**I can't believe it." **

"**What?" **

"**I, Rocky Blue, am actually enjoying unforced time with Gunther Hessenheffer, and I am actually realizing he's not that bad of a guy."**

"**And, I, Gunther Hessenheffer, don't want to bulge my eyes out in the company of you." **

"**Okay, we might need to work on your compliments; if we are gonna hangout like this." **

"**Fine, how about this, you have really nice chocolate brown eyes, you are an exceptional dancer, you have a very good voice, and you're a blessing to this world."**

"**Okay, were going to need to work with the compliments, but I guess it's proper that I give you one back. You're cute…in the upmost platonic way."**

"**Hey Rocky, your cool too." Gunther said in an American accent, copying a beautiful romance movie that we saw last night.**

And at first I was happy that they were probably getting along, but then I realized that Rocky is trying to steal my boyfriend! And platonic must mean that she's totally in love with him!

So, barged into there, not caring if I "wasn't a volunteer," and I walked up to Rocky and Gunther and said;

"I heard everything, and I want you to know that the only reason Gunther is hanging out with you is because I made him. He doesn't even like you. Now come on Gunther, we should probably go; I don't want to be in the presence of a boyfriend stealer." I said as I stormed off, not realizing that Gunther wasn't behind me.

**The end! Of this chapter, please give suggestions and I will try and put them in. But, dang this was the most innocent chapter I have ever written but then I rewrote the ending to spice it up. I hope I redeemed myself and there should be another chapter up next Monday or sooner. Please review and tell your friends! Thanks so much!**


	6. Why does it hurt so much?

**Hey, Hey, Hey! Okay, so since it is finally summer for me, I will be updating every week! I am so sorry for the wait; it's just being top of your classes freshmen year is a little harder to achieve. But hopefully this summer I get more readers. Tell your friends. **

**Title: Why does it hurt so much?**

**Recap**

**Rocky's POV:**

I just rolled my eyes, wondering why it hurt a little more when he insulted me, but I just shrugged it off and walked away, knowing that it was going to be a long weekend.

**Cece's POV**

"There not pointless reasons! He could be cheating on me! Right now!" I said not understanding why Deuce was leaving my side, maybe it was that talk with Rocky… Deuce then just looked and me and smirked, then he said;

"Have you seen Gunther?" And with that I stormed out, not understanding why no one cared about my feelings anymore.

**Gunther's POV**

"…You're cute…in the upmost platonic way." She said as she walked away to go help the younger kids clean up but for they closed the shelter up for the night. I called after her;

"Hey Rocky, your cool too." I said in an American accent, copying a weird romance movie that I saw last night, and with that I just smiled, and went to help.

**Cece's POV **

"I heard everything, and I want you to know that the only reason Gunther is hanging out with you is because I made him. He doesn't even like you. Now come on Gunther, we should probably go; I don't want to be in the presence of a boyfriend stealer." I said as I stormed off, not realizing that Gunther wasn't behind me.

**End of Recap**

**Cece's POV**

I paused as I sort of felt the air pressure shift, you know like how you can 'sense' when a person is in the room. But the only discrepancy was that I didn't feel anyone behind me. I felt no one I felt alone. Way too alone than a person my age should be feeling. I didn't like this feeling, it intensified way too much and way too quickly. And this feeling of no one brought on another one: A feeling that said that I would be feeling this lot more often if something didn't change. But what? So I turned around and summoned up all the pride I had left.

"Why aren't you coming along Gunther? Huh? Is it because you are so in love with Rocky? 'Platonically ' which for what we all know means totally in love with ." I asked which made a mixture of confusion and pure enticement form in his eyes. I couldn't deceiver which there was more of.

There was a pause. He paused. He shouldn't have to pause.

"No, Cece. I absolutely assure that I don't _love_ Rocky, but I am sure that I need to buy you a dictionary." He said with a smug look, which mostly irritated me, I mean am I, the only one who sees it? I am the only one who notices how everything is perfection for Rocky, but infinite hatred towards me.

"Don't mock me Gunther. You not supposed to mock me, you're supposed to be there to lovingly embrace me and you're supposed to follow when I ask." I said softly even though it was coming off sort of snobbish it was how I felt and I couldn't change it.

"He is not a dog Cece." Rocky said plainly from the corner still keeping her focus on the children she was helping. What has gotten into her these last few days, I mean one moment we are the poster-children for a picture-perfect golden friendship now she talks to me like this. What's gotten into her? _The better question is what has gotten into you. _

Really inner voice now is not the best time.

"Cece, you know I would follow you even off a cliff, but I have to finish the volunteer work. It looks good on college applications. I will be done in a few minutes then we could go out to dinner. Would you like that?" He asked so gently and I just nodded feeling like one of those mental patients being calmed down after a psychotic episode.

"Okay, I will just wait outside. And Rocky, I am glad that I know the real reason you wanted to do this so bad." I said bitterly as I started to walk out the shelter, I didn't belong there. My best friend and my boyfriend made me feel like I didn't belong there. With Rocky's perfect 'I will help anyone or anything that needs help cause that's the right thing to do' act. But what surprised me the most was Gunther, I mean he knows I don't like to talk about anything to do with colleges seeing as I could never possibly getting into one.

"What are you talking about?" I heard Rocky say.

"Well, come on Rocky it doesn't take a rocket scientist to see that you are obliviously lusting over my boyfriend. But newsflash, he doesn't like you back." I said harshly and soon afterward I regretted it. I didn't mean to say it; it just flew out of me just so easily. Now I am starting to wonder what is happening to me. Then my hard, at the moment, exterior was so easily melted and smoothened with just one look at my best friend.

What was happening to me?

"Look Rocky, I am sorry…I didn't mean…" I said but now it was her time for her to be the harsh one.

"Cece, I think you should go. Maybe it would be best if we talked about it to tomorrow?" She said and even I knew that look, it was the famous Rocky Blue look. The one that said; 'Of course, I will talk to you, but its only humor you.'

I had never ever been given that look by before and with that I retreated to the Chicago streets.

As I was leaving I heard Gunther sigh as if in relief. Then he quietly but audibly said;

"I love you." He said which wasn't our first time but didn't feel as special.

"Yeah, but not the way it's supposed to be." I mumbled knowing this is not how love and friendships should work. This is not how I should feel all the time, cause if so; well let's just say I now know why all those people killed themselves for or over love. _Cause it hurts too much._

Why does it hurt this much?

Once I was out in the street I quickly turned and faced anywhere but the Animal Shelter, because I already knew what was happening. I already knew that the second I turned around Gunther rushed, almost tripping over his feet to get to Rocky. So he could 'explain.'

I hurried along the sidewalk to the nearest bench, my keys pinching a microscopic hole into my new jeans straight to my thighs. It was late but that didn't stop the wind from slapping my cheeks with the scent of rusted metal and rotting take-out. I could hear horns blaring everywhere, but there were none in sight.

"Cece, we need to talk." I said accent-filled voice said from behind me.

"About what?"

"The kiss."

"What? Ty promised."

**Rocky's POV**

After the whole debacle with Cece and Gunther I didn't know what to think. I mean today I saw Gunther differently: I saw him as a good guy who actually wanted to help people in need and I saw him as a guy I could have humorous, but intellectual conversations with. After all these years of thinking he was a jerk, I was wrong. And that was the first time in my life that it actually felt good to be wrong. All of that changed in one day, my whole perspective of him gone, blowing in the wind. And I will admit, only to you that is, that I actually felt something, and it felt like Gunther was a boy that I could…_don't say it_…possibly…_I mean it_…fall in love with.

And for once it felt good to like like someone that is until Cece came in a pushed me back into the reality I know and have grown to love. I don't even know why I was so harsh to her; I mean she was only trying to help. Because we both knew it…that I was starting to-

But it is over now, I know the truth. Even though it hurt a little, I am glad I know. After finishing up with the younger children, I was just about to head home when I looked up and saw Gunther swiftly coming towards me and just as swiftly, I started to head in the opposite direction of him.

"Rocky can I please explain." Gunther asked, which almost sounded genuine, but I turned around thinking it was about time I gave him a piece of my mind.

"Okay Gunther, go ahead and explain. Explain how the first time in years that we have actually had fun together was a lie." I said reminding me of a soap opera I watch time to time. And seeing how the characters in this particular situation died, it wasn't that cool of an experience.

"I wasn't a lie." He said sternly which made him look like he was telling the truth, but then again he was good at that.

"Oh, I'm sorry…What do you call it? Backbiting? Deceit? Deception? Dishonesty or just plain disinformation? Cause here in America we call it lying." I said way to harshly, even the puppies in the back probably felt that harshness that was oozing off of me.

"Rocky, I never lied to you at all today? Did you lie to me?"

"No, because I actually was having a good time so I thought honesty was implied. But I guess I was wrong and don't try and change the subject on me Gunther. When I said; 'I, Rocky Blue, am actually enjoying unforced time with Gunther Hessenheffer, and I am actually realizing he's not that bad of a guy.' I meant it. Unlike you." I said looking at him with pure disgust.

"The way you just flat out lied to me so easily Gunther was astonishing. But at least now I know I will never fall for it again. And it was all for Cece, huh? If you were just trying to impress her that much, you could have told me. I would have helped. But you did this instead, you lied, and now I have know idea to clue me in on who you really are. What do you hate puppies too?" I said coldly, I don't understand why this is hitting me so hard, but it is. I turned to walk away, but Gunther grabbed my wrist so tightly, it sent the butterflies in my stomach to heaven and back.

Wait, butterflies? No way. When it comes to Gunther it's more like hell.

"Rocky I love puppies, but it wasn't like that. See last night, Cece and I, okay mostly Cece planned to set up a time for us to become 'best buds' to accommodate Cece. I have been telling her about this volunteering event for a long time, but she never listens to me. Anyways, when she saw us together she probably got jealously and fabricated some ridiculous notion into her head that you like me." He said as he let go my wrist, when did he become so smart?

I just looked at the ground as he said;

"Rocky, with our history, it will be probably be impossible for us to ever be friends but I want you to know that today was genuine and one of the best days I have had in a long time." He softly, when did Gunther become so mushy and gushy, and when did I start to like it.

I blushed slightly and slowly lifted my head till we were eye to eye. Our heights were perfect if I don't say so myself. But it's not like I care. That was a lie.

After our little mini moment was over, he cleared his throat and said;

"Well, I should probably get going; you know how Cece hates the cold." He said with a smirk and I nodded as he walked away. But something felt unresolved, so I did what every girl in a romance novel does: I ran after him.

"Gunther wait!" I said as I came out the door and ran up to him as the wind almost blew me away, figuratively. My watermelon-infused hair blew out of controllable proportions.

"Hm?" He asked simply.

"Contrary to what Cece said earlier. I don't like you, it would be wrong." I said clearly stating my point, only to be thrown off guard as he took a few steps towards me till our steady breaths were mingling in the air before us.

"Yes, it would be wrong…" He deadpanned.

"But what if it felt right?" He asked with a hopeful spark in his eyes that disappeared just quickly as it appeared. My head shot up, so fast I could already fill the premature whiplash forming in my neck.

"What did you say Gunther?" I asked curiouser and curiouser.

"Nothing, I should go back to Cece." He said before hastily, practically running away, but my long legs caught up to him in no time.

"No, Gunther repeat what you said."

"No, it was stupid and reckless and …" I looked him in the eyes hoping he would give into my persistence, but instead he took a deeper darker road. He went back to being his normal self.

"And… Don't you realize that there are enough people to hate in the world already without your working so hard to give us another? All of your ancestors must number in the millions; it's hard to believe that many people are to blame for producing you." He said bearing over me and then left me with insults that completely and utterly destroyed all my confidence, self-esteem and anything else I had left.

Before he was out of sight, I shouted after him;

"Why are you doing this?"

He paused and then retorted;

"Pardon me, but you've obviously mistaken me for someone who gives a damn." And with that he was gone, no explanation, nothing. It hurt so bad.

I ran all the way to my house and cried. And it's not because of the tiny spark of I feel with Gunther that was diminished. It's just that was really mean.

But why did it hurt so much?

**Gunther's POV**

I hope Rocky understands that I had to do this. That it hurt me is as much as it hurt her.

But one thing I couldn't quite understand is;

Why did it hurt so much?

**Sorry for the minor cursing. Wouldn't really work without it. Okay, so that is it for now, I was going to add more but I think it would be better for you to find out about the infamous kiss next chapter. Thanks for reading. Review Please! And Suggest!**

**Oh and you can follow me on;**

**Instagram: _be_priddie_**

**Twitter: EbonyFlowerGirl**


	7. Flashbacking

**Hey, Hey, Hey! Okay, so I am really glad I got some feedback and reviews. Thanks**

**Response to Reviews/PM's**

Guest: :Love it! You should put some Ty & Tinka romance/couple time ;3 !Tynka  
forever!

_I absolutely will, I was going to put Tynka in the next few chapters, but now I will move it up to this one._

Tynka787: Hey I love your story "Is It Too Late" its awesome! (: But you should add some  
Ty & Tinka moments as well, you know like bf/gf, romance/sweet time on the  
Tynka relationship [: & well other than that, i'm looking forward for the  
update in this story! :3

_Thanks so much and as I said in the other response I will put Tynka in this chapter. Thanks a lot._

(Guest) 123:if you makee this a runther story i will stop reading

_Oh, well I am kind of RTD fan, but there is still a lot of ambiguous possibilities. But thanks for reading and you will just have to keep reading to find out._

(Guest) Em: Wow! Please write more!

_Wow, thanks and I will._

Guest:It's mulzypops here, just too lazy to log on. :p  
Finally you did this chapter! Plz do more soon! RUNTHER FOREVER!

_Definitely Runther forever and sorry for the long wait, but thanks for staying with me, and I will be updating this story soon._

**Did anyone notice they I never even put Ty or Tinka in this story yet? I am crazy!**

**Thanks to all the people who took the time to review. It means a lot.**

**Recap**

**Cece's POV**

"Cece, we need to talk." I said accent-filled voice said from behind me.

"About what?"

"The kiss."

"What? Ty promised."

**Rocky's POV**

"But what if it felt right?" He asked with a hopeful spark in his eyes that disappeared just quickly as it appeared. My head shot up, so fast I could already fill the premature whiplash forming in my neck.

"What did you say Gunther?" I asked curiouser and curiouser.

"Why are you doing this?"

He paused and then retorted;

"Pardon me, but you've obviously mistaken me for someone who gives a damn." And with that he was gone, no explanation, nothing. It hurt so bad.

I ran all the way to my house and cried. And it's not because of the tiny spark of I feel with Gunther that was diminished. It's just that was really mean.

But why did it hurt so much?

**Gunther's POV**

I hope Rocky understands that I had to do this. That it hurt me is as much as it hurt her.

But one thing I couldn't quite understand is;

Why did it hurt so much?

**End of Recap**

**Title: Flashbacking**

**.~.Flashback .~.**

**Cece's POV**

I can't believe Sarah, an aquictance of mine, convinced me to come to this lame and random

upperclassmen party. She said that it was going to be so much fun with amazing music, but all it really was a whole bunch of teenagers drinking and making out. And the only music they had going was from a static like radio. Boring.

"Ugh, this is so boring. Gunther, we should just go, we could hang out at my house instead." I said trying to ignore the fact that my boyfriend invited his twin sister to _our_ date.

"Can't we just stay a little bit longer, I heard Ty was going to be here." Tinka said as she looked around. Thanks to Gunther, I found out that Tinka actually has had some kind of crush on Ty ever since he was forced to go on a date with her way back when. Yeah, she is filled with the notion that it is possible that he could actually like her back, which I feel that she should give up on.

I mean I am not saying that she has no chance with him, it's just he has had multiple girlfriends ever since the 'date.' And even thought it did look like he liked her then, I am pretty sure he has gotten over that. I just don't want her to get hurt, that's all. Whoa, me caring about Tinka? Weird…I guess Gunther is really changing me.

**A few hours later**

I really don't understand why I am still at this party and Gunther is not even with me right now.

_Speaking of the devil…_

"Hey Cece, are you having a good time here?" Gunther asked me as he sat down beside me on the sinking couch.

"No, are you?" I said in my most non-irritated voice.

"Not really, I wanted to leave a little while ago. Tinka said she just wanted to get a drink and that turned into a lot of drinks. I can't find her anywhere." He said trying to locate his sister by text.

"She is not answering her phone either."

"Well, let me help. I will go this way and you go the other. The sooner we find her, the sooner we can leave." I said as he nodded and we went in opposite directions. I really wanted to find Tinka so I could leave and finally hang out with my boyfriend.

After walking down a really creepy hallway filled with drunk and high kids, probably stale potato chips and weird art on the wall that looks like it was done by first grader, I finally got to a room that's door wasn't actually locked. I decided to give it a try.

Inside I saw something that I don't think I was supposed to see. There it was…

**A few minutes prior**

**Ty's POV**

Oh my goodness, Tinka wouldn't stop talking. I mean it was obvious that we were both drunk, but still, that girl can talk non-stop.

Just talk, talk, talk, _shoes_, talk, talk, _my hair,_ talk, talk, talk, _I might like you talk,_ talk, talk…

Wait, what?

I felt a little satisfaction creep up my spine. So I just did it, I kissed her. Twenty-three percent of the kiss was just to shut her up and the rest because I think I might maybe, possibly like her back. I, Ty Blue, am kissing my sister's enemy Tinka Hessenheffer. Even the notion of that creeped me out but, at the moment, it felt right.

She didn't even pull back. The kissing progressed into flat-out making out and I could totally tell that she was enjoying the Ty man.

We unbuttoned each other with short intervals of embracing each other lips, but we were too engrossed to actually finish the deed. The kissing went from pleasurable to aggressive, so aggressive it was almost a battle ground match between our lips and our tongues…

I was so engrossed in the beautiful girl that was sitting before me, I barely noticed the redhead slowly opening the door. But once my vision focused, it wasn't that hard to recognize that the redhead was the one and only Cece Jones.

What was she doing here? Do you think she would tell Rocky about this? Oh, I can't risk it. Tinka didn't notice her, so I decided to keep the realization that her brother's girlfriend saw her and her brother's enemy's brother kissing. Yeah, I think I will manage to leave that one out of the conversation.

"Um, I will be right back, Tinka." I said as I unhooked our lips from each other and stood up. It took me a little while to gather my bearings seeing as though a had a 'few' drinks. Once I got to the door, I pulled Cece in the hallway.

"My eyes are burning! Oh my gosh Ty, I can't believe you and Tinka… Tinka and you were about to…" She said winking at me.

"No, we weren't going to do anything and neither are you." I said straight forward hoping that Cece at least understood that.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you can't tell anyone about what you just saw. Because we both know that Gunther and Rocky would kill us both and trust if those two ever put their heads together…it would make Romeo and Juliet look like a walk in the park." I said in a low tone, so Tinka would realize that I am keeping a secret from her cause I am really starting to like her.

Great way to start a relationship, huh?

"Okay, I won't tell anyone I know…as long as you promise to, when this whole secret comes out which is soon, to not tell anyone that I knew because Rocky and Gunther would probably never talk to me ever again. And I don't want to lose them. But, I am still totally aghast." Cece said. Man she is a confusing lady.

"What?"

"It means struck with terror, amazement, or horror. And we all know which one 'this' is. It's a vocab word."

"Yeah, but how do you know that?"

"Gunther made me do my homework."

"Wait, so I kissed Tinka and Gunther is helping you with homework?"

"Yep."

"Weird."

**.~.End of Flashback.~.**

**Cece's POV**

"Cece, we need to talk." I said accent-filled voice said from behind me.

"About what?"

"The kiss."

"What? Ty promised."

"Yeah, I know he promised, but I don't understand why you guys didn't tell me that you saw the kiss? Cece?" Tinka asked as I just swallowed my pride again and said;

"Yeah, but it was a secret and I didn't want Gunther or Rocky to find out because they would be mad at me." I said admittedly.

"Cece, it was my secret too, don't you think that they would be just as, even more, mad at me?

But that is not the point… As much as I hate to say it, I need our help." Tinka said as she started to blush.

"What for?"

"Gunther? What are you doing here?' I asked trying to look as casual as possible.

"Um, I thought we were going to eat, are you still mad at me? Also, Tinka what are you doing here?" He said as he turned towards Tinka and trust me, she is an even worst liar than I am.

"Woah, what with all the questions? Mr. Questionny-Pants?" I asked quickly realizing that I should have just stayed quiet.

"What? Tinka, do you know what she is talking about?"

"Um…well the thing is, Gunther, I have a secret that I have been meaning to tell you…" Tinka started and I wasn't about to let her finish.

"Yes, Tinka does have a secret, she was just talking to me about how she secretly hates all the bullying that she caused Rocky and I and that she wanted to apologize to us by buying us both dresses. Isn't that right Tinka?" I said which was a lie, but hey, I might be getting a free dress out of this.

"Yeah." Tinka gritted through her teeth.

"Oh." Gunther said, really? All he could think of to say was 'oh?' What kind of response was that?

"Well, I personally think that you should only give Cece the dress or maybe even two. Rocky doesn't deserve one. She is the loser of the duo." He added. Wait, what? I am not sure if I am more astonished in Gunther's bounce back to himself or that fact that he just made fun of my best friend.

"Gunther? What had gotten into you, I mean just a while ago you were practically buddy-buddy with her. What changed?" I asked curious in the sudden change in personality not like I didn't mind. And it's not like I hate Rocky or anything, it's just good to have a person on your side for once.

"I listened to what you said and you were right. I mean wasn't it obvious that I was acting the whole time? I had to pretend in front of her that I like cared, but all I was doing was pretending…for you. All it was was that I got a little carried away." He said steeping closer to me.

"So, all of that stuff you said to her was a lie?"

"Yes, I could care less about Rocky, she is nothing to me and you are my girlfriend. And if I have to play nice to Rocky I will, but nothing has changed." He said and I didn't really believe him, but I believed him enough.

"Really? Well then you are a really good actor." I said liking that the old Gunther was back.

~An Enlightening conversation between _Cece's Conscious_ and **Cece~**

_How selfish you are…_

**What are you talking about?**

_The only reason you wanted the old Gunther back is because the shiny, newer version didn't like you as much as he liked Rocky._

**What? That is so not true.**

_Then why are you with a person who just bagged on your friend? A friend who would punch a person who said that about you?_

**Do you ever shut up? You are so annoying.**

_No I don't, but I am leaving soon anyways._

**Really? When?**

_When you die stupidhead?_

**Rude.**

End of Convo

"Probably not, Gunther sucks at acting. Anyways, Cece I will text you later." Tinka said before walking off into the distance and I just nodded even though she couldn't see it. Does she even have my number?

**Roughly two hours later**

I just finished kissing Gunther goodnight when Tinka texted me.

(Tinka, **Cece)**

So as I said before, I need your help. Please

For what?

Well, Ty kind of asked me out on a date for tomorrow. Why? The world may never know.

**Okay, but why do you need my help?**

Well, even though my clothes are beautiful, the last time we went on a date I dressed 'differently' and I am afraid that if I dress my usual way…he might not like me.

**Okay, but I don't understand why you need me?**

God your slow, look I need you to help me pick out an outfit and help me get ready for the date.

Please.

**Why me?**

Has anyone ever told you ask way too many questions?

**No I don't, why would you say that?**

You just asked me another question. Look, I need your help because well for some odd reason I don't have any friends that are girls and you are the only one who knows about the date and the kiss…so will you help me? Please?

**I guess.**

Ja! Vielen Dank, Ich mag ihn nochmals vielen Dank!

It was probably something in German, so I thought that was the best time to leave the conversation.

_Translation: Yes! Thank you so much, I really like him thanks again._

**The next day**

**Deuce's POV**

I was just cleaning up around Crusty's. And just as I was about to unlock and open up the store, when-

"Hey, hey, hey! What's up?" Rocky said as she just waltzes in and sits at the counter as I stand there flabbergasted.

"Um, Rocky how did you get in here?" I ask very confused.

"Oh come on Deuce, everyone knows about your little secret hiding spot where you hide the key to the front door. Oh, also can you get me a sprite? I need to unload." She said exasperatedly.

"Oh sure, just let me change the 'secret' place where I keep the key. Oh wait, it's not a secret anymore."I said sarcastically.

"Hey it is not my fault you had a terrible hiding spot. I mean under the welcoming mat? Really?" She asked and in my defense I would have never guessed that it was there, so I just went with it.

After I finished replacing the key, I came back to see Rocky already drinking a sprite.

"I can see you helped yourself."

"Yeah, you can just put it on my tab." She said as she took another sip.

"What's that?"

"I don't know, but I saw a girl say it on TV last night. She was in a bar."

"Yeah, well I don't know if you noticed…but this isn't a bar. You are going to have to pay for that right now." I said walking over to her.

"Oh, really and what are you going to do about it? If I don't pay are you going to make me throw the sprite up?" She said as if challenging me to a duel.

"No, but I could call the cops, call your father or tickle you to death...Whichever you prefer." I shrugged.

"None of the above pleases. Just taking the money, I plead guilty. "She said in a fake 50's voice as she gave me a $5 bill.

"Keep the change." She said putting a hand on her forehead.

"Well, I am glad you are siding with the law little miss. I didn't want to have to bring out Sheriff Tickle. When he comes out…Things get Cra Cra." I said in my impressive 'if I do say so myself' country accent.

"We have a weird dynamic." She said admittedly looking as if she had just had something bitter.

"Yep, but I am still keeping the tip. Anyways, what do you have to 'unload'?" I asked getting mentally prepared for everything.

And after telling me about the whole debacle that was 'yesterday,' she ended with;

"And the thing is even though I know now that Gunther is a complete and utter jerk, I can't deny the fact, that even for a little bit, I started to like my best friend's boyfriend. I am a terrible person, aren't I?" She said putting her head into her hands.

"Chica, you are the opposite of a terrible person. Cece and Gunther are the ones you should be mad at. I mean I knew Gunther was low, but he really said those things to you?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yup."

"Dang, well, it looks like I will need to have a 'talk' with him and Cece…"

"No don't, it will make me look weak. Having you stand up for me that is. And your muscles are too big for them anyways." Rocky said with a weary smile. Even after telling me all of this, she can still make a joke.

"Yeah, these babies could do some real damage, but I won't say anything. For your sake that is. And I just want to say, I am glad that you finally figured out that Gunther is a conniving jerk and even if he didn't say all those things…He still wouldn't deserve, heck, no one deserves Rocky Blue." I said and yes, I can be quite charming.

"Thanks Deuce." Rocky said as she hugged me, it felt good to be hugged by Rocky. She smelt and looked nice and…

Wait, what am I saying? I like Cece.

Wait? Did I just say that out loud?

"Um, Rocky there is something I need to tell you…"

"What is it?"

**.~. Flashback.~.**

Five year old Cecilia Jones was running around with me? I feel so lucky. I have liked her ever since we first met which was about six minutes ago. We were looking at the bottoms rocks at a lake.

"Wanna hear a joke?"

"I guess so."

"Why does Dracula have no friends?"

"I don't know why?"

"Because he's a pain in the neck!" I said waiting for her to double over in laughter, but all I got was a fake laugh and…

"That wasn't very funny."

"Yeah, sorry I was trying to impress you. I like you Cecilia." I said looking at the ground.

"It's Cece and I like you too."

"Well, if we both like each other, then there is only one way to finish this..."

"How?" She asked pushing as strand of her hair behind her ear as I kneel one knee and conveniently found a ring pop in my pocket.

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes! Finally someone's asked me! I have been waiting for forever!" She said excitedly as she hugged me tightly and then kissed me.

The first and easily, best kiss of my life.

**.~.End of Flashback.~.**

"So Deuce what were going to tell me?" Rocky asked awaking me from my flashback bringing me back to present day.

"Nevermind."

**Okay, that's it and I will give you a little spoiler, so you guys aren't mad at me for the lack of Tynka. Next chapter Ty and Tinka will go on a date and two people will have 'the talk.' Thanks so much for reading and review please!**

**Oh and you can follow me on**

**Instagram: _be_priddie_**

**Twitter: EbonyFlowerGirl**


End file.
